My Protection
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: My version on how Annabel should tell Owen on what happen to her back at the party in June.


**Storyline: **My version on how Annabel tells Owen what happen to her that night of the party back in June.

**Author Note: **I finish the book yesterday but while i was reading, i had a completely different way on how Annabel should've told Owen about what happen to her that i wanted to write the story. This is my first fanfic for a book that Sarah written so please be nice and please review on what you think of it. Thanks.

* * *

She walked alone in the streets. Two months and she avoided the only guy that ever gotten her to change and make her see the real her, not the fake perfect her like everyone else does. He was the only guy she trusted even before the romance and feelings started to come out and now here she was by herself and having nowhere else to turn to. God, she wanted to call him so badly but was afraid to though fearing he might hang up on her or something. She needed to hear his voice so badly but the fear of him not wanting to talk or even look at her kept getting in the way that she couldn't take it anymore. It was driving her insane.

Annabel was outside of the radio station, she figured that Owen might of been inside doing his radio show. She wasn't denying, she was nervous as hell to see him for the first time in months.

She stared right at the entrance thinking of bailing when having tears started to fall roll out from her eyes. She was scared. She was scared to go in, scared to tell the truth about what was really going on, she was scared about almost anything on what she wanted to say or tell. Being silence wasn't going to help her anymore, she needed to tell him and now.

Entering the building, Annabel got chills down her spine. She wanted to leave now but was trying to force herself to stay and kept whispering to herself that she can do this over and over again until she saw herself now near him. Not facing him cause he was busy doing the show and even if it was a good time to try and leave before spotting where she was standing she didn't move.

"Hey Annabel. Haven't seen you in months" Rolly came out of nowhere.

She speak for maybe five or ten seconds. "Yeah, is Owen almost done. I kind of need to talk to him about something" she said forgetting that there were tears rolling down her face.

"Yeah" he replied looking at her concern on why she crying now. "You okay? Want anything? Water or whatever?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks" she wiping her tears quickly. "I just need to talk to Owen really bad" she said.

Rolly looked before nodding a little. "Ok. I'll let him know that you're here then" he said before going in the same room that Owen was in. As he started talking, Owen eyes met up with hers. He nodded and told Rolly something before Rolly went and open the door. "He wants to here what you have to say" he said.

Annabel now walked in the room as Rolly shut the door on his way out. She was real nervous now.

"You wanted to tell me something?" he didn't sound that concern but why should he when he hasn't heard from her in what? A couple of months and already she was here and ready to talk to him.

She couldn't speak but the tears that were rolling down her face her pretty much doing all the talking in a way. She hestitated maybe once or twice before she actually spoke up. "I need to tell you something...but I don't know how your gonna handle it" her voice sounded shaky. Owen looked right at her deeply, not getting what he may or may not handle that well.

"What is it and maybe I'll understand it" he seem now very concern on what it was she had to tell him.

Annabel walked closer to him, she didn't really care what might happen or what might say all she wanted him to say anything to make her feel safe as she did with him for the last few months of her life. She gulped before speaking. "Remember when I said that me and Sophie stop being friends cause of how she thought that I went and slept with her boyfriend" he nodded which was a good sign on remembering what they talked about. "There more to the story then I what I said to you" his eyes were so glued on her now that he truly wants to know what was going on now.

She was standing so close to him she didn't even care or see it. Annabel looked down but Owen hand touch her chin to lift her face up. "You can say it. Tell me" he says wanting to know what was going on and hopefully this whole problem of her would stop making her feel afraid now.

She took a deep breath before saying anything to him. "That night at the party, he" the words wouldn't come out but more tears did though. This was really hard for her to say to him. "He….tried to raped me" she whispered. Once she let out on what happen to her, the tears kept rolling down her face she really hasn't stopped crying but she felt Owen arms around her body pulling closer towards him where she hid mostly her face right in his chest as his arms were around her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I really am" she sounded very scared and weak.

Owen didn't know what to do or even say at this point. He just really pissed, mostly at Will (I forgot if his name had one L or two) for trying to pull a stupid stunt on her. Damn how he wanted to kick his so badly now.

He brushed down her hair over and over with his hand hoping she would calm. "It wasn't your fault. Ok" he said. "I'm here and always will be here for you no matter what happens to you. We'll get through this together" he whispered to her.

Her tears may have stop falling out but she didn't let go. Annabel wanted to stay like this with Owen forever if it was possible. It felt almost as a fantasy where it was just the two of them in the world and no one else is there to hurt them anymore. This was maybe how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Owen. Being protected and safe and no one coming right at her and trying to hurt her anymore.

"I love you"

"I love you two"

They both said to each other before there lips met and kissed.


End file.
